The present invention relates to vehicles and vehicle braking systems.
Conventional brake-by-wire braking systems normally utilize electrically powered systems to effect vehicle braking at brake cylinders. Such braking systems often include a mechanical back-up in which the master cylinder produces a limited deceleration potential dependent upon the physical configuration of the master cylinder.